Love Heals All
by Thoughts Through Words
Summary: 'Kate flinched as though he had hit her. Before she could respond, he continued,"How long did you think you could lie to me and string me along? Am I just some toy to you that you play with and then put back in its box? Is that all I am to you?" ' Confrontation scene about Kate's lie.


**Sorry this is kind of short! Please read and review and also leave prompts :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

He opened the door with a look of resignation on his face and his eyes only turned cold when he saw her.

"What are you doing here Beckett?" the sharp pronunciation of her name biting at her skin.

She studied his face, from the icy glare, to his mouth taut with bubbling anger. His expression almost scared her, and she hunts murderers for a living.

She chose to leave his question unanswered, instead stalking past him into the loft. She heard him sigh behind her, his attempt at keeping his cool.

He slowly turned around, reiterating his question. "Beckett, what do you want?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

She stood across the room from him with her arms crossed. "Answers." she responded simply.

Rick let out a sardonic laugh, clicking his tongue. "Wow, that's rich coming from you." he remarked.

Kate's patience was thinning now. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she spat at him.

"Oh you know damn well what it means Kate. Why don't you go back to what you do best? Avoiding."

Kate flinched as though he had hit her. Before she could respond, he continued,"How long did you think you could lie to me and string me along? Am I just some toy to you that you play with and then put back in its box? Is that all I am to you?" he was basically screaming now.

"Castle what are you-"

"You heard me!" he wailed "The day you were shot. You. Heard. Me." he went on, his volume increasing with every word.

"Rick," she whimpered.

"No. Now _I_ want answers." he said, leveling his voice out. "Why did you lie to me?"

Kate closed her eyes, feeling the tears streaming down her face.

"If you didn't feel the same way all you had to do was-"

"Stop!" she yelled, her voice cracking with emotion.

Rick was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"I lied to you because I love you. Because I was trying to make myself better, for you." she said quietly.

Suddenly the entire room went silent. For once, Richard Castle, the man who specialized in words, was left with none. He was speechless. Not once did it to occur to him that she may return his feelings.

"I'm in therapy." she continued, looking down at her feet awkwardly.

Castle was once again shocked. Kate Beckett never asks for help, never admits defeat.

"Rick, my head was in shambles after I was shot. When I woke up in that hospital bed, I wasn't even sure if you had actually said that or if I had imagined it. Once I realized you really had said that, I broke up with Josh and I went to my father's cabin. I needed to get away. I needed to think. I know I said I'd call you. I picked that phone up every single day and typed your number in but I could never hit the dial button. It wasn't that I didn't love you, it was that I did and it terrified me. Since my mom died, I never let myself be in a real relationship where I just dive into it with my whole heart. I've always had one foot out the door and I've never got involved with someone I couldn't stand losing. I couldn't lose you Rick." she said, sobbing by the end.

No longer having the strength to hold herself up anymore, Kate lowered herself onto the couch and buried her head in her hands. Rick stared at her lithe frame racking violently with tears. He desperately ached to reach out for her. To pick her face up and wipe her tears away. He wanted to hold her in his arms until she felt whole again. His mouth craved the taste of hers, the feel of her lips against his own. He wanted to feel every inch of her, trace each dot on her skin creating constellations that couldn't even compare the ones in the sky if they tried. He wanted to know her body and know her mind and everything in between.

Rick took slow strides towards her as she sat there crying. Once she sensed his presence, she looked up at him. He was amazed that even with her hair mussed, her makeup smudged, and her face stained with tears, she still looked like a goddess in his eyes.

He took two of his fingers and placed them beneath her chin, prompting her to rise onto her feet. With the pad of his thumb, he brushed away the tears on her face.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

He caressed her face with his hand and she leaned into his touch, finding comfort in the warmth of his palm against her skin.

"You couldn't lose me if you tried. I thought you would know that by now." he whispered back.

The two were in their own little bubble. They couldn't notice anything except each other.

Finally, Rick pressed his lips against hers softy. Their mouths slowly danced against one another's as if they've been doing it for years. The taste of her kiss made him feel as though he had known it all along but couldn't pin point the source until this moment. Her cherry aroma invaded his senses. Her scent was better than any perfume because it was hers. Every thing he was tasting, smelling and feeling was just so inexplicably _her._ When they pulled apart, neither of them spoke, as to not break the sweet moment they had created. Kate ran her fingers through his hair while Rick closed his eyes reveling in the sensation. Her thin fingers slid their way down to his neck, cooling down his heated skin. His body was thrumming with excitement at finally being able to touch her and taste her and love her.

"I love you." he breathed.

"I love you too." she said back, kissing the tip of his nose.


End file.
